The G&V babysitting service
by Nekochanrebirth
Summary: (not a yaio)....What happens when 2 saiyans are left alone with 2 baby chibi's......with no daipers....no food....and no experience!(dan,dan,dan)


Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz!...T_T  
  
THE G&V MALE BABYSITTING SERVICE   
  
Chapter 1- Why?....  
  
* Trunks & Goten are baby chibi's in this fic  
  
Dear Goku,  
  
Bulma and I have decided to go to a spa for the weekend to heal our worries. Gohan is out training with Piccolo and will also be out for the weekend. Please take care of Goten while i'm gone. I trust you can handle this.  
  
love Chi-Chi ^_^  
  
A.K.A..and Vegeta will come over so you two can help eachother out!  
  
"Oh so that were she went" said Goku as he arouse from his bed.  
  
Dear Vegeta,  
  
Chi-Chi and I are going to a spa for the weekend. Please take care of Trunks while i'm gone. Go to Chi-Chi's house so that you and Goku can help eachother out. If one hair is misplaced on our son's head, you will be sleeping on the couch for a month!  
  
"She can't be serious" thought Vegeta as he continued to read.  
  
......................................IM DEAD SERIOUS VEGETA!!!!!!!!..........anyway  
  
love Bulma ^_^  
  
"Creepy, mind sensing onna" mummered Vegeta as he blew up the letter, grabbed Trunks, and left C.C.  
  
-In Goku's house-  
  
"waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Goten's high-pitched wail rang out.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Goku, while running into Goten's room.  
  
"dadaaaaaaaaaaa" Goten squeled.  
  
"What is it Goten?"  
  
"poopie! poppie!" Goten shouted while bouncing up and down.  
  
"uggggh" mummered Goku as he sighed.   
  
( Im gonna do two seprate mini stories to indicate Vegeta's arrival)  
  
story 1:   
  
At that moment the door bell rang, which meant that Vegeta was here. Goku ran to the door to open it.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta!  
  
"Good morning kakkarot"  
  
both saiyans said their goodmornings and went off to take care of the children.  
  
(ahhhh...Who am I kidding?.......Vegeta would never ring a door bell..much less greet anybody!)....( anyway here's the real part that indicates Vegeta's arrival)  
  
At that moment Goku heard the door slam open (that's more like it). Vegeta walked through with Trunks under his arm.  
  
"Kakkarot, the onna told me to come here"said Vegeta as he dropped Trunks on the couch.  
  
Suddenly a strange odor filled the air. It was coming from Goten's room.  
  
"Ahhhhh......I forgot to change Goten's daiper!" screamed Goku as he ran into Gotens room.  
  
"Where are they?"yelled Goku, trying to find Goten's diaper's and destroying his room in the process.  
  
"What are you looking for Kakkarot?"asked Vegeta while entering the room.  
  
"Goten's daipers.......where are they?"  
  
Goku rushed out of Goten's room and went to his own room to search in Chi-chi's closet for any daipers.  
  
"hurray" shouted Goku as he encountered something familiar.  
  
  
  
He pulled out a bag that had the words "ALWAYS super protecion" on it.  
  
Goku thought for a moment , then realized that this bag was filled with a specific kind of daiper that Chi-chi used every month. She called them pads, but for Goku they still looked like daipers.  
  
"Maybe I can use these for Goten" thought Goku in his head  
  
As Goku tore the bag open, he saw that the pads were individualy wrapped in their own little packets.  
  
Goku removed the little piece of paper that was on the pad, and felt the underneath part, but got it stuck on his hand.  
  
While trying to get the pad of his hand, Goku tripped and fell on the floor.  
  
Vegeta took this time to barge into Goku's room and found him on the floor with the pad stuck to his hand.  
  
"Kakkarot what do you think your doing!!!!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"I'm trying to get this sticky woman daiper of my hand" responded Goku with his classic grin   
  
Vegeta's face went blank for a few seconds, then it went back to it's normal frown.  
  
"Kakkarot that brat of yours is going to kill me with that smell of his.......it's like...", before Vegeta could say another word he fell to the ground.  
  
The smell has got to him, so he fainted.  
  
"Who would have thought that the smell of an unchanged daiper would make one of the world's strongest fighters to faint" thought Goku  
  
"This is going to be a long weekened"mummered Goku as he turned green and ran to the bathroom.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
so wat do u think? good or bad?  
  
please review ......no flames please! 


End file.
